<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nyx by Rattrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878577">Nyx</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina'>Rattrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Femininity, Maternal Instinct, Night, Other, Poetry, Sensuality, dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to capture her beauty, mystery, sensuality and maternity in this poem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nyx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Behold all the splendours of the world, reflected in the beauty of the night:<br/>The sheen of waves sugared with moonlight,<br/>The flickering of flames in warming hue.<br/>The shine of silken threads midnight blue.<br/>She moves with elegant curves in sinuous flow.<br/>Her eyes devour you with ethereal glow.  <br/>Rippling arms like gossamer ribbon<br/>Perform the dances sunshine has forbidden. <br/>Sultry shadows coils her legs around you<br/>Like a sleek serpent, a satiny veil, a porcelain statue,<br/>Lurking you into darkness.</p>
<p>Behold beauty unknown, unseen, by dwellers of the light.<br/>Only seen through the dark crystal spyglass of night.<br/>The skeletal silhouettes of trees in haunting poses,<br/>The myriad of  bejewelled insects, hunters, prey, the beasts darkness encloses.<br/>She glides like feathers caught in a breeze.<br/>Her sensual undilation were delicate shapes, an obscured tease.<br/>Luxurious soft fingers caress your heart.<br/>Decadence shrouded by ink stained art.<br/>A kiss from lips which are an  emollient to stone.<br/>A rest upon breast, the sanctuary, the home.<br/>Enter the darkness. </p>
<p>Behold the nurturing canvass of eternal night.<br/>Feared by those who only open their eyes in the light. <br/>The salving shroud beckoning sleep.<br/>The secrets of dreams are hers to keep.<br/>She dances in patterns with the scintillating radiancy of a firefly.<br/>Swirling, spinning in an effervescent kaleidoscope, illusions of the eye.<br/>She loves you with deepest, penetrative maternal wholeness.<br/>Sacrificing and selfless.<br/>Her voice sings the sweetest lullabies.<br/>Her breath is the blanket of the softest sighs.<br/>Welcome the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>